CLOSE TOUCH
by sei heichou
Summary: "Ogiwara-kun itu temanku." "Dan aku tidak menyukainya yang terlalu dekat denganmu, Tetsuya!" / AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


**_This is remake story. If u find the same story, the writer is me then._**

* * *

**_CLOSE TOUCH_**

**_Cast_****:**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**_Warning_****[!]: ****_BL_****, ****_OOC_****, ****_typo_****[s], ****_ confusing, ambiguous_****_, blood everywhere_**

**_KnB is T. Fujimaki's_**

* * *

.

Mereka hanya berdiri menghadap cermin, tepatnya di depan cermin kamar mandi. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, keduanya diam dengan nafas memburu. Cepat dan penuh amarah. Tetsuya dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, dan Seijuurou yang tengah meredam emosinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdekatan dengannya, Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou yang membelakangi Tetsuya bergumam pelan sambil memandang bayangan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dari cermin di depannya. Ia membubuhkan kesan sadis dan sinis di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya merasa sedikit tertekan dan nyalinya mengecil, ciut karena Seijuurou terlihat tidak sedang dalam kondisi ramah terhadap dirinya.

"Ogiwara-kun itu temanku."

"Dan aku tidak menyukainya yang terlalu dekat denganmu, Tetsuya!"

Kali ini Seijuurou berteriak. Tangannya yang terkepal memukul dinding wastafel di depannya..

"Memangnya aku menyukainya ketika kau dekat dengan Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Tetsuya membalas meskipun masih menahan tangis yang bisa kapan saja meluap.

"Dia rekanku satu tim. Dia sudah bersamaku dan menjadi temanku sejak kecil dan kau tahu itu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou masih berteriak. Keduanya mempertajam pandangan pada bayangan masing-masing di cermin.

"Dan kau tahu, Ogiwara- dia mengincarmu."

"Tidak Akashi-kun, dia tahu aku kekasihmu. Dia hanya-"

"Dia bahkan bersumpah akan merebutmu dariku, Tetsuya!"

_Prang_

Tetsuya terkejut. Cermin di depan mereka pecah. Setengah bagiannya hancur, dihancurkan dengan satu tinjuan keras Seijuurou. Dan kini darah mengalir dari punggung tangan pemuda beriris serupa batu delima itu. Mata Tetsuya teralih pada kepalan Seijuurou. Ia segera mendekati Seijuurou dan meraih tangan Seijuurou yang penuh darah.

"Aku tidak suka dia, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau dia merebutmu dariku."

Seijuurou berkata lirih. Pandangannya kosong menatap bayangan Tetsuya yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya, memegang tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

" aku. Dan tolong, hentikan ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-kun seperti ini."

Tetsuya menyerah. Demi Seijuurou. Ia genggam tangan Seijuurou. Tetsuya tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang ikut memerahterkena darah Seijuurou. Lalu diraihnya tubuh Seijuurou. Tetsuya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Bisik Tetsuya di telinga Seijuurou.

Seijuurou merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Ia pun ikut mengalah. Matanya terpejam. Satu tangannya yang masih bersih dari darah naik, meraih tangan Tetsuya, mengambilnya, lalu menciumnya. Seijuurou membalikkan badannya sehingga Tetsuya melepas pelukannya. Tangan Seijuurou memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya, membuat darahnya memberikan warna kontras di kulit Tetsuya

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mencium bibir ranum milik Tetsuya sekilas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Lagi, Seijuurou mengecup bibir itu. Kali ini lebih lama. Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda ia mengiyakan pernyataan-pernyataan Seijuurou. Seijuurou melepas lagi ciuman itu.

"Jauhi Ogiwara."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan Seijuurou kembali menciumnya.

"Kau milikku, Tetsuya. Kau milikku."

Seijuurou berucap tanpa melepas sentuhan bibirnya dari Tetsuya dan terus melumatnya. Bibirnya beralih ke pipi Tetsuya, menciumnya, mencium darahnya sendiri, yang sudah mulai mengering di pipi Tetsuya dan kembali membuatnya basah karena bibirnya menelusuri tiap lekuk pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya memejamkan mata. Tetap menikmati perlakuan Seijuurou yang tengah menelusuri tiap inci wajahnya dengan bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya. Seijuurou berhenti sejenak. Tangannya kembali meraih pipi Tetsuya, menyatukan kedua batang hidung mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga."

Tetsuya ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya –yang juga sudah terlumuri oleh darah Seijuurou ke pipi lelaki bersurai senada dengan iris matanya itu. Tangan Tetsuya membuat pipi Seijuurou berwarna merah, lalu menciumnya. Ia mengecup dan menjilat darah yang berada di pipi Seijuurou. Lalu tangannya turun ke leher Seijuurou, dan lagi-lagi membuatnya berwarna merah. Bibir Tetsuya ikut turun perlahan ke leher Seijuurou, menciumnya, menyapu leher Seijuurou dengan lidahnya, membuat kulit yang tadinya merah berlumuran darah, kini bersih yang memejamkan menikmati sentuhan Tetsuya membuka matanya. terkejut ketika Tetsuya menggigit lehernya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya."

Tangan Seijuurou meraih kepala Tetsuya dan mengangkat kepala Tetsuya. Seijuurou melihat mata Tetsuya sayu. Seakan memohon ijin pada Seijuurou untuk meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mendorong Tetsuya mundur hingga punggung Tetsuya membentur dinding kamar mandi. Tetsuya sedikit meringis ketika lengannya mengenai benda keras. Tangannya membentur keran _shower_. Dan tak sengaja, air mengucur dari _shower_ diatas mereka dan membasahi kedua rambut dan tubuh pemuda itu. Air itu berwarna merah, bercampur darah Seijuurou yang tadinya berada pada wajah keduanya dan tangan tidak saja berhenti. Dia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Tetsuya, dan membuat Tetsuya mendongak ketika ia berhasil mencium perpotongan leher pemuda itu. Seijuurou menggigitnya pelan, menyesap air yang turun melewati leher Tetsuya.

"Akh–"

Tangan Tetsuya meraba-raba dinding. Ia berusaha menggapai keran _shower_ untuk mematikan aliran air yang sudah membuatnya kedinginan. Tapi tangan Seijuurou berhasil menahannya. Wajahnya diangkat hingga sejajar dengan wajah Tetsuya.

"Jangan matikan, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mendesis pelan

"Mengapa?"

"Aku hanya terlalu menyukai tubuhmu yang basah."

Tetsuya menatap wajah Seijuurou yang kini sempurna terbawa keinginan untuk menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Tangan Seijuurou mulai meraba punggungnya. Keduanya hanya memakai kaos putih tipis hingga air mampu membuatnya basah dan samar-samar memperlihatkan kulit porselen mereka. Tetsuya membusurkan badannya ketika tangan Seijuurou mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya. Jemari Seijuurou bergerak bebas di balik kaos tipis yang dikenakan Tetsuya, bergerilya di punggungnya.

"Hen-tik-an, akh- Akashi-kun."

Tetsuya mendesah pelan. Rasa dingin akibat guyuran air dari _shower_ hanya menghambat fungsi tangan dan kakinya. Tubuhnya kaku dan bergetar menerima sentuhan Seijuurou. Dan tenaganya benar-benar terasa habis ketika Seijuurou kembali berhasil mencium lehernya, dan bibirnya turun mengikuti alur tulang selangka Tetsuya dan menggigitnya tepat di pertemuan kedua tulang kanan dan hanya sanggup menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah. Lututnya melemas, serasa sendi-sendinya lepas begitu saja. Tangannya menjambak pelan rambut Seijuurou yang basah. Seijuurou menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat bibir Tetsuya yang memerah.

"Kau berdarah Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mengelus bibir Tetsuya pelan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidahnya mengecap darah yang keluar dari bibir Tetsuya, lalu mengulum penuh bibir Tetsuya dan menyesapnya. Ia berusaha menghabiskan darah yang keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. Tapi Seijuurou berhenti ketika ia sadar bibir Tetsuya bergetar dan membiru.

"Akashi-kun, akukedinginan."

Tangan Seijuurou menangkup pipi Tetsuya dan menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku terlalu terburu-buru ingin menyentuhmu."

Tetsuya tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. Seijuurou mematikan _shower_ lalu merangkul Tetsuya. Seijuurou mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi itu menuju kamar mereka.

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan di pundak Seijuurou. Ia jelas tahu maksud Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun bisa menyentuhku lebih, tapi tidak di bawah guyuran air. Itu dingin."

Giliran Seijuurou yang mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada mengecup pucuk kepala Tetsuya yang bersandar dibahunya.

"Nanti akan kubuat kau hangat, Tetsuya. Ayo obati tanganku dan bibirmu dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

* * *

**A/N: ini ****_remake_**** cerita dengan judul sama, hanya ****_cast_****-nya saja yang saya ganti dan di ****_edit_**** sedikit di beberapa bagian. Jika anda menemukan cerita yang sama persis seperti ini jangan heran, karena memang penulis '****_cerita itu_****' juga ****_saya_****. (PS: 'ketomato' is me, kekeke)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Salam olahraga!**


End file.
